<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean by aestia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114724">ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestia/pseuds/aestia'>aestia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot, sicheng is mysterious but yuta likes it like that, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestia/pseuds/aestia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta thinks that Sicheng feels like the ocean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is literally no plot. just 1000 words of nothing. I think it's good tho. you might like it. </p><p>has not been betaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta thinks that Sicheng feels like the ocean. He’s far deeper than just surface level. He’s so dark and guarded that you can't see anything past a certain point. You won't be able to learn anything about him, and he protects his secrets as if his life depends on it. He’s more than capable of ripping your head off of your shoulders. Yuta thinks that Sicheng is terrifying, but he would never say that to Sicheng's face.</p><p>He would never say that, not when he knows firsthand how much Sicheng cares about everyone he meets, how Sicheng's eyes light up when someone brushes on a subject that Sicheng knows a lot about or finds interesting. He knows very well how loyal Sicheng is, how he's always ready to defend his friends if need be, whether it be with his snarky words or his physical strength. He knows the smile that Sicheng has when he sees flowers, the laugh that sounds like the warmth of home. He knows that Sicheng is far too dazzling to ever be confined to such a pathetic description as ‘terrifying’. </p><p>If Yuta has to say it simply, he will say that Sicheng is possibly the most complicated person he had ever met. But he will also say that Sicheng is the most simple person on this earth. Sicheng has one solid foundation: respect his boundaries, and he will respect yours. But it is because of those boundaries that Yuta says that Sicheng is complicated. Because there is so much about Sicheng that Yuta doesn't know, and he will most likely never learn what exactly goes on in Sicheng's head. He will never learn how Sicheng makes his decisions, how he thinks, or what he thinks of others. </p><p>It's none of Yuta's business. He knows that already. But sometimes, he does get curious of Sicheng. Sometimes, he will try to see Sicheng's thoughts. It almost never works, but Yuta likes to try to think positively. Success is not only physical, but it is part of your mindset. That’s what Yuta's father has told him, and Yuta lives by those words. One of these days, Yuta will get Sicheng to let him in, even if it’s just by a fraction more. He doesn’t particularly mind that, as long as he can learn just a little bit more about the boy who has piqued Yuta's interest from the very first moment they met. He is more than willing to play the long game. He is not the type of person to rush in and have his heart broken instantly. </p><p>But it’s times like these, when Sicheng is sprawled out on the bed in front of him, that Yuta can’t help but become impatient to know every single inch of Sicheng, both body and mind. The bedsheets ripple out from Sicheng’s body like waves, and if Yuta isn’t careful, he knows that Sicheng’s dark eyes could drown him in seconds. Yet, Yuta feels strangely safe. To say that Yuta would let Sicheng drown him isn’t too far from the truth. Because as they are now, with Sicheng’s breaths coming out in short puffs and his neck decorated in red, Yuta knows that Sicheng is beautiful. He has always known that. It has been years since their first meeting, but every single day, Yuta has been reminded again and again that he will truly never be used to a being as ethereal and as horrifying as Sicheng. </p><p>Yuta might describe Sicheng as a succubus every once in a while, but he knows that Sicheng doesn’t fit into that description, because Sicheng is not a demon. Sicheng is simply the ocean. He draws you in with his dazzling surface and shining eyes in and then can either show you his inner beauty or can kill you. Yuta is in already, and he can only hope that Sicheng will not do the latter. As beautiful as Sicheng is, he is not above crushing Yuta like an insignificant bug, because that’s all that Yuta is to him. If Sicheng wished to do that, then Yuta would let him, but still, it was not the desired outcome. </p><p>The ocean has always been something that Yuta is fascinated with. What is hiding in the darkness, and what is hiding even farther down? What is it that Mother Nature tries so hard to keep from the eyes of the world? Will it be beautiful, or will it shake Yuta to his core? Is it something that Yuta should be scared of, or should he embrace it with open arms, just as Mother Nature has accepted Yuta’s parents? </p><p>Those same thoughts run through Yuta’s mind whenever he’s with Sicheng, now more so than ever. What is it that Sicheng wishes to keep hidden from Yuta, and is it worth drawing out of him? After all, Yuta has come so far since that day years in the past. Is it a mistake to keep pushing on the door that Sicheng has cracked open for him? Yuta doubts that Sicheng has something ugly inside of him, but perhaps he is biased. He will never think that any part of Sicheng is anything but beautiful. </p><p>Regardless of the fear that rages in Yuta’s mind, he continues to push and pull, because that is what Sicheng is asking of him. Sicheng’s skin under Yuta’s palms is soft like silk and pulsing with heat. Yuta feels upset at the thought that he might damage it with his unworthy hands, because as much as Sicheng is begging him, if Yuta is ever to cause any harm to Sicheng, then he would drown himself of his own volition. It doesn’t matter if Sicheng wished for it or not, because as long as Yuta adores Sicheng this much, he would never purposely hurt Sicheng. </p><p>When Yuta runs out of energy to keep pushing, he notices the pools of black that Sicheng’s eyes have turned into. In the dim light of Yuta’s shitty apartment, the void stares at him filled with nothing but exhaustion and ecstasy before Yuta is scooping Sicheng up in his arms like a child and walking into the bathroom. The gaze stops Yuta’s pathetic heart for a moment before he regains his bearings and sets Sicheng down on the toilet seat and cleaning the both of them. </p><p>The two of them slide onto the mattress after a minute in Yuta’s bathroom, and as if it’s routine, Sicheng curls into Yuta’s bare chest, fitting perhaps too perfectly, completely silent and falling asleep almost instantly. All Yuta can see is the top of Sicheng’s head, black locks matted with sweat, and the room is filled with the sound of Sicheng’s soft breaths. It most likely was not a good idea to fall asleep so soon, but Yuta is helpless to stop the needs of Mother Nature. She does what she wishes to. Yuta knows that just as well as he knows every curve of Sicheng’s body. </p><p>Yuta supposes that Sicheng will open up to him another night. But for now, this will simply have to do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this on a whim and within half an hour, so apologies if it's bad. </p><p>twt : <a href="https://twitter.com/aestia5">aestia5</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>